<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【SA】Take my breath away by gillweasley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855777">【SA】Take my breath away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillweasley/pseuds/gillweasley'>gillweasley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SA - Fandom, 樱叶 - Fandom, 樱相</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillweasley/pseuds/gillweasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>第二章，第二节</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>樱井翔/相叶雅纪</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【SA】Take my breath away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（二）</p><p>“敌机在很好的位置，请定格。”相叶雅纪还是用教官的特权看到了樱井翔所谓的机密资料，课上跟大家讲述分析着樱井翔那次跟MiG著名的偶遇。“这是抉择的时刻，F14是防守性的，它有机会逃回基地，最好先撤退和保存战机安全，接着会进入更差的位置，在菱形区内再多停留三秒，就会被敌机消灭。如果你选择在第五区向右突围，就能拖延时间逃走。战机一号翻了一个分裂S筋斗，这是你最不该做的，MiG就在你后面。”相叶雅纪皱着眉头，走向樱井翔，严肃地盯着樱井翔问，“你在MiG的射程范围内，你在想什么？”</p><p>“你没时间在空中思考，一想就死定了。”樱井翔也锁紧了眉头回答。</p><p>“你用价值三千万的战机打赌，赌得可真大。”相叶雅纪轻轻呼出口气，回到讲台上，“不幸的是，他赌赢了。MiG无法开火。他做了富有侵略性的垂直飞行。到了顶部，他用导弹打败了敌机。这次的交手是一次胜利，不过，”相叶雅纪紧盯着樱井翔的表情说，“这是不该做的例子。下一个，我们讲一下可以作为教科书的最佳例子。”</p><p>下面讲的是什么，樱井翔也没认真听，下课铃一响，就离开了教室。</p><p>相叶雅纪匆忙地收拾了一下东西，追了出去。“上尉！”相叶雅纪大声叫着樱井翔。</p><p>樱井翔没听见一样，快步奔向自己的小摩托。</p><p>“上尉！”相叶雅纪大步跑了起来，“樱井翔！”</p><p>“樱井翔，你等等！”相叶雅纪追到了樱井翔身边。“我对你飞行评估，是我的专业意见..”</p><p>“三三？三三你在说什么？”樱井翔把手放耳朵边，假装在仔细听，“我听不清。”然后戴好自己的头盔，骑上小摩托走了。</p><p>相叶雅纪被气到不行，转身开上自己的车又继续追樱井翔。</p><p>相叶雅纪狂摁喇叭把樱井翔逼停在了马路边上。</p><p>“我以为您理解我。我飞行时，我是以战友和战机为先的！”樱井翔受伤地看着相叶雅纪。</p><p>“你听我把话说完，可以么？”相叶雅纪压着自己的火气说，“我对你的评估是正确的。但，我保留了一些。我看得出你有飞行天分，但是，我不能在课堂上说出来，我害怕大家看穿我，我害怕别人发现我有偏心，我只是不想让人知道，我…我喜欢上你了。”</p><p>樱井翔不可思议地看着相叶雅纪，试探着向前扶上相叶雅纪的脸，吻了上去。</p><p> </p><p>进了相叶雅纪的家，樱井翔就迫不及待地把他按在门上吻了起来。</p><p>相叶雅纪拍了拍樱井翔的背，樱井翔才放开，“先去洗澡。”</p><p>“可以一起洗么？”</p><p>像狗狗一样可怜又期待的眼神，相叶雅纪无奈地点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>浴室里，热气缭绕，樱井翔边啃噬着相叶雅纪的唇，边用右手撸动着贴在一起的两人的分身。</p><p>相叶雅纪的身材太好了，精瘦没有赘肉，仿佛每一块肌肉都是精雕细琢而成的。</p><p>想吃掉。</p><p>想着这些，樱井翔加快了手中的动作，两人一起射在了他手上。</p><p>樱井翔趴在相叶雅纪耳边说，“三三，我想吃掉你。”</p><p> </p><p>相叶雅纪被樱井翔推倒在卧室床上，指了指旁边的抽屉，“润滑剂。”</p><p>樱井翔在抽屉里翻出润滑剂，暧昧地笑了起来，“三三早就做好准备了啊。”</p><p>相叶雅纪脸红地把头扭到了一边。</p><p>樱井翔分开相叶雅纪的双腿，埋头在他胯下，用舌头舔起了相叶雅纪的大腿根。“三三，您双腿真的太美了。”</p><p>在大腿根留下自己的印记，樱井翔耐心地舔舐着相叶雅纪的两颗蛋蛋，看着被自己弄得湿漉漉的双蛋，樱井翔不觉感叹好可爱，接着朝下用舌头探进了他的后穴，又软又热，又紧。</p><p>“别……嗯……”</p><p>仿佛动物本能的占有欲，樱井翔用舌头舔舐着相叶雅纪下体的每一寸肌肤，看着被自己唾液弄得湿漉漉的相叶雅纪，心里美滋滋的。</p><p>最重要的小相叶雅纪当然不会被忽略，樱井翔一口吞下做起了活塞运动，右手食指也伸进了相叶雅纪后穴做起了扩张。</p><p>前面被樱井翔温热的口腔包裹着，后面某个点被樱井翔淘气的手指不停按压着，相叶雅纪爽得不行。</p><p>“翔，困，进来。”想要更多，相叶雅纪呻吟着。</p><p>“遵命。”樱井翔架起相叶雅纪的双腿，将小樱井翔慢慢挺进了相叶雅纪后穴。</p><p>好大，被撑涨得有点难受，“嗯……”相叶雅纪皱起了眉头。</p><p>“对不起，很疼？”樱井翔抵着相叶雅纪额头问，吻了一下相叶雅纪眼睛，吻上了相叶雅纪的唇，“三三，我第一眼见到您就喜欢上了您，可能您觉得我轻浮觉得我是玩玩，但是，我不是，我爱您，我是认真的。”</p><p>樱井翔眼睛亮亮的，相叶雅纪在里面看到了满溢的认真和爱意，还有自己。</p><p>一下子，相叶雅纪热泪就涌上了眼眶，双手揽上樱井翔的脖子，“翔……”吻上了樱井翔。</p><p>樱井翔扶上相叶雅纪的后脑，加深了这个吻，下身也慢慢动了起来。</p><p> </p><p>第二天，相叶雅纪浑身疼，年轻人就是精力充沛，昨天晚上，樱井翔前面后面折腾了他好几次。现在还八爪鱼般，手揽着他的背，腿缠着他的腰。</p><p>小孩子一样。</p><p>但是，喜欢。</p><p>相叶雅纪觉得自己心里满满的。</p><p>……tbc……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>